The Bird and his keeper
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: Slade has Robin again. the team is down for the count. Will he survive this encounter? be nice... new at this...


_Realization _

_Disclaimer: really does anyone think I own it! If I did trust me it wouldn't be a kids show…_

_All it took was one powerful alarm. The Titan's nighttime slumber pushed aside as they immediately sprung into action. Dreams were forgotten and replaced with reality, the reality that they had a job to do._

_They had gathered in the main room as always to hear just what they were about to face. True, time was an issue, but it was better knowing just what they were about to face. Robin looked at the information spewed on the screen. _

"_it's Slade." He said with a snarl. They needed to hear no more than that, they all prepared for battle. _

_Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy as a pterodactyl; flew towards the scene. Starfire carried robin beneath her as they flew, she could see the rage on his face as he was clearly thinking about Slade. Beastboy fly slightly off balance thanks to Cyborg's added weight on his back._

_It may have been their fastest response to a crime; they all landed ready to fight. Slade watched them his one eye watching them, measuring all their faults and weaknesses. Slade stood still with his arms behind his back in a seemingly mocking manner, as if they were no threat at all. This alone infuriated Robin. _

_Robin reached to his belt and whipped out his Bo staff. Starfire and Raven taking their leaders cue both ignite their powers. Cyborg held his cannon aiming at Slade while Beastboy turned into a tiger and growled at Jump city's most unwelcome villain. Slade lightly laughed at the young heroes, he held no fear for the mere mortals._

"_My, my Titans; aren't you happy to see me?" Slade asked in an honest mocking voice. Robin held the staff in front of him tightly. _

"_Doesn't he realize he isn't welcome anywhere?" Beastboy asked them all more of an attempt to insult Slade. A worthless attempt as proven by Slade's unmoving eye, it was set on Robin. "When you think about it, hell wouldn't even keep him." He added again trying to get Slade's attention off of Robin. Slade casually lifted his gaze back to the titans. _

_Slade slowly pulled his hands from behind him and slowly held them out. "you seem ready to fight, I just came to talk." He said the last word as if it were venom. "But if you want to fight I believe I can arrange for that," Slade said. Several of his bots came forth from the shadows._

"_Titans go!" Robin yelled and they were all off before he could even finish the phrase. Cyborg rushed into a group of bots and sent them flying across the room, metal sparking against the metal floor, from the tackle. Raven focused her energy on the insides of the robots, quickly short-circuiting them. As Beastboy protected his love from the bots, she couldn't reach before they came to her, in the massive form of a grizzly bear slashing away the armored machines. _

_Robin and Starfire had double teamed Slade. Robin went into fighting sending in a massive fury of kicks and clubs with his staff. With Robin being so close to Slade in battle Starfire was more of a referee watching to aid Robin had he been hurt. _

_Robin grunted as Slade sent a powerful kick to his ribcage sending him flying back into a wall, knocking his staff out of hand. Slade kicked again using his foot to hold Robin to the wall. Robin could feel the air rushing out of him, his lungs unable to refill. Starfire seeing a chance sent a fury of starbolts at Slade. They had enough force to knock him flying to the side. Robin took in a deep breath of air, letting oxygen return to his lungs in big amasses. _

"_Thanks Star" he said as he held his staff in front of him again. Slade came up from the blow looking unfazed. _

_Beastboy grunted as a large group of bots had him pinned to the floor. Turning into a spider he crawled out from beneath them. He quickly turned into a gorilla throwing the pile of robots around the room. _

_Cyborg was blasting his cannon left and right but it seemed as though the robots never ended. One caught him off guard and tackled his right side. He fell and slid across the room in a fury of sparks. He crashed into the far wall with enough force to knock the wall over on top of him. _

_Raven was losing energy by corrupting the never ending line of robots. She finally lost focus as she watched Cyborg hit the wall it falling on top of him. She quickly flew besides the mound of rubble covering him, using her powers to lift it off of him. She could tell he was alive by the rolling of his eyes beneath the lid but he was out of it and out of this fight. She set her new attack point by her teammate and continued against the brutal assault of the robots._

_Beastboy rushed over to her aid again. This was a bad move, now almost all the robots were cornering them. The few remaining had begun to assault Starfire. _

_Starfire felt herself being pulled down towards the floor. A robot had jumped up and grabbed her leg. Two more jumped on the previous and she was pulled fully to the ground. She had to constantly shoot her starbolts to keep from being surrounded. Her eyes began to glow in anger as she sliced on in half with her alien strength. _

_Robin was now on his own against Slade. _

_Raven was losing energy again. She was barely able to keep the robots at bay. There were just too many. Finally the last of her power was drained and she was out of battle. Beastboy wasn't doing so great either. He was barely able to keep them away from them. However he was managing. _

_Starfire finally lost her secure area as one tackled her and pinned her to the ground. Several more followed suit forming a large dog pile and holding her to the ground. Starfire continued to shoot at them but all the weight was still on her so even when she managed to destroy a few bots she could not move. _

_Beastboy finally took a large hit by a robot right in the chest. The grizzly bear let out aloud roar of pain and slashed wildly at the assaulter, tearing the metal man to shreds. Beastboy was now somehow having trouble breathing. These Slade-bots had definitely been advanced. Seeing an opening several of them stormed the three. _

_Raven had to use a sudden burst of energy to keep a robot from smashing her head in with the force of its punch. But all she had was a burst. The robot reared to hit again, Raven closed her eyes tightly awaiting the hit. The hit never came. She opened her eyes to see Beastboy's large bulky rhino body in front of her, and a trampled bot beneath his massive feet. He worked quickly to flip, trample, and ram the bots away from them. _

_A large green burst of energy flew from the dog pile knocking the robots away. Starfire flew above them very much weakened. She did continue to fight with everything she had though. Now was not the time to let her team down. _

_Slade stood there watching Robin. Both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Robin held his bo staff in front of himself defensively. Slade reached behind him and pulled his own out. _

_Beastboy finally morphed back into his human form weakened. A robot took advantage of this and punched him in the chest sending him back into the wall. Raven rushed to his unconscious form and held his head in her hands. A robot noticed her distraction and hit her as well. She fell to her feet winded next to Beastboy. The robot slammed it's fist back into her shoulder blades and she passed out over Beastboy's stomach. _

_All the robots turned their attention back to Starfire. Already weakened she had trouble stopping the ones already on her, let alone the fifteen more coming her way. _

_Robin looked back to see Starfire struggling. He pushed his Slade obsession aside and ran back to help her. Slade, though, was far faster than him. Slade lunged out and grabbed Robin by his hair before he could get near Starfire. Robin turned quickly and sent a kick to Slade's stomach making him let go for a moment, but only a moment. Slade quickly, held his bo staff in front of Robin's neck. Before he could move out of the way Slade pulled back and held him by the throat to his chest with the staff. Robin quickly struggled the hold and managed to slip to the floor. Slade brought bo staff towards Robin's head, but he quickly rolled off towards the side._

_Starfire continued to blast away the remaining bots. That is until she saw Robin and Slade fighting. _

"_Robin!" She cried out. During her point of disregard to the fight the few robots remaining hit her at the exact same time and before she could hit the floor she was unconscious. _

"_Starfire!" Robin yelled back. He too forgetting the fight he was in. Slade took his opportunity and grabbed Robin from behind. He wrapped one arm around the boy wonders throat and held him closely blocking of his lungs. Robin continued to struggle but Slade used his free arm to hold Robin's stomach, firmly planting his back to his abdomen. Robin couldn't free himself from the hold. The lack of oxygen making his attempts weaker and weaker. Until finally he blacked out._

_Slade dropped the boy wonder to the ground carelessly. He surveyed the damage before him. He had lost many of his Slade-bots in this battle but he also had his Robin and no resistance to him taking him. The other four Titans lay sprawled across the room. The Tameranian princess in a pile of debris. The half robot concealed within the remains of a far-wall. The changeling and the gem knocked unconscious but still in each others arms._

_He could finish them all off now. But where would the fun be in that? He went to them all and check their statistics quickly. They would all be out for a while. He walked back over to his prize for this match. _

"_Really I expected more of a fight than this." He admitted. He bent over the small boy and unclipped his belt. he handed it to one of his robots. The last thing he needed was the boy waking up all of a sudden and pulling a weapon on him. The robot would return to the base with it separately. He checked the boy for more weapons. When he found none he picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. He really was too light, no wonder he was always thrown around in fights._

_Slade then began to walk out the door and into the darkness of the night. He had his prize now all he had to do was keep it._

_sladerobinyum sladerobinyum sladerobinyum sladerobinyum sladerobinyumsladerobinyum sladerobinyum sladerobinyum sladerobin_

_so many people will kill me now. I will try to update. Reviews are good motivation :wink wink: _


End file.
